The Unlikely Prankster
by FireAndMischief
Summary: It is not always about Harry Potter. He also has friends and family that have a back story in this case this is more about the one of the Weasley Twins-George and how he had his first love.


__NOTE: Sorry for the grammar mistakes and different approaches because Harry Potter is written by an English author and well, I'm not English so I'm not used to writing that way but please review too I'd like suggestions as well :) (I put in this note because of a review too. Thank you for the review!)

_TO INSERT IN THE 4TH BOOK OF THE HARRY POTTER __SERIES_

CHAPTER1

George Weasley had his last laugh after he, along with his brother, had grown beards because of their unsuccessful attempt to enter the Triwizard Tournament. He had just snuck out of the hospital wing and left his brother Fred just to get some food because he was starving. He is almost recovering from the beard that he got from his and his brother's attempt to put their names on the Goblet of Fire. He is only left with a ginger colored beard. He looks at his reflection on a nearby window. "Improving." He says to himself as he touches his beard.

He finds his way to the Great Hall door when a Beaxbatons girl stops him. "Stay here" she whispers. She has a French accent but she can pronounce English properly. He obeys and hides with her with the slightly opened Great Hall doors. He starts to eavesdrop like the French girl. "This here is our Great Hall...". George realizes that the people who were inside the Great hall were Hagrid, Professor McGonagall and the head mistress of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, Madame Olympe Maxime. "This is where our students dine and they also spend their free periods here for studying," said Professor McGonagall. As George continued to eavesdrop with the Beauxbatons girl, he can't help but study her features. She was wearing the usual Beauxbatons uniform and she clutches her hat in her hand. She has straight long black hair which is held back with a black headband with small studded diamonds. As she glimpses at George for a second, he catches the features of her face, brown eyes, thin long eyelashes, almost red lips and a not so pale white complexion. George could not help himself from studying her and admiring how attractive she was. He may have seen all the Beaxbatons students but he has never been this close to one. To George, she was simply beautiful.

The Beauxbatons girl suddenly giggles. "Listen" she said, still giggling. As George pressed his ear to the door, he heard a thud and a screech from Madame Maxime. "Monsieur 'agrid!" screamed Madame Maxime. "Goodness! Sleep draught!" said Professor McGonagall. The Beauxbatons girl laughed almost too loud so she clapped her hand to her mouth. "It worked!" she whispered. As she peeked through the small opening of the door, George peeked too and saw Hagrid on the floor asleep clutching a cupcake in his hand with a small bite in it. Kneeling next to him was Professor McGonagall and Madame Maxime. Even if the Beauxbatons girl and George were silent, Professor McGonagall sensed them and called out "You two! Come in here and show yourselves!" As they were spotted, George and Beauxbatons girl walked cautiously near the area where Hagrid lay asleep because if the Sleep Draught on his cupcake. "Ah! Mr. Weasley! I believe you were responsible for this as usual? And aren't you suppose to be in the hospital wing?" said Professor McGonagall. George couldn't say anything. "Um... Well... I just thought of..." said George. "I apologize Mademoiselle McGonagall but I zink that my student iz responsible for this? Am I correct _ma fille_, Ariadne Clemenceú? "said Madame Maxime pertaining to the Beaxbatons girl. "_Je m'excuse madame_. It is not his fault but mine" she said. George finally knew his name, Ariadne Clemenceú. "Fine zen. You will receive punishment zack in ze carriage." Said Madame Maxime. "_Oui_ Madame" she replied. "You're both dismissed. Weasley, go back to the hospital wing and you Ms. Clemenceú, you may go back to the Beaxbatons carriage" said Professor McGonagall.

When George, and the Beauxbatons girl named Ariadne, started walking toward their own destinations. "I apologize for having to be part of that." Said Ariadne. "It was no problem actually" he replied. "So you must be quite the troublemaker as well. Am I correct?" said Ariadne. "Quite. As said by Professor McGonagall..." She giggled.

"My brother and I are well known as troublemakers here. If you must know, we also sell candies an sweets that will surely get you excused as soon as digested." said George.

"And you do not get caught? Even once?" she asked.

"Well the professors have some hunches but only the students know about our secretive business"

"That's actually a great idea. I believe you pay younger students to test your prototypes?"

"Well most of our testers are eager to test it so that they can really be excused and some are paid when the experiments fail or take the student too long in the infirmary."

"I can see that you didn't have much of a success lately" she said as she pointed on his ginger-coloured beard.

"I guess you can say that" replied George.  
>She giggled. Her giggle makes George blush even more and makes him feel glad that he still had his beard. "Well we're still haven't grown back to our right age that's why Madame Promfrey didn't allow us to shave it off."<p>

"I guess it's better that way so she can monitor the de-aging" she said with a laugh. George is happy when he makes people laugh but this the first time that he actually wants to hear a laugh and make sure that the person enjoys his lines and jokes. There is something about her that George could not explain. Maybe 'Love at First Sight' or simply an 'Instant Crush'.

"So you have a brother?" she asked.

"Yes. A twin actually." He said, glad that the beard is hiding his blushing cheeks.

"Really? I have a stepsister that studies here. We practically grew up with each other but she's in her fourth year here as part of the Ravenclaw house."

"Is she a troublemaker as well as you?"said George.

"No. We're different in that category but we're very close."she said with the beautiful smile that left George blushing even more.

They were nearing the door to the grounds as Ariadne was the one to say farewell.

"I believe this is where we part." she said with a mischievous yet beautiful smile. "It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. George Weasley."

"It was a pleasure to meet you too_ Mademoiselle_ Ariadne Clemenceú...?"he said.

She giggled and nodded and they both waved goodbye. George hoped that they would meet again and even if it was not obvious, Ariadne thought so likewise.

...

Fred and George spend their time in the hospital wing discussing their soon to be tested experiments.

"We could test the Two-Ton Toffee on those willing first years." said Fred.

"Yeah maybe even those-"

"So this is what you and your brother do on your free time?" said Ariadne.

George was suddenly cut off. He turned his head to the door to see Ariadne standing with a bag full of sweets and treats.

"I asked your Professor McGonagall where you were. She told me you were still here." she said as she approached George who was sitting on his bed. "I'm Ariadne by the way."

"Nice to meet you."said Fred looking confused. He then turned to George and as their 'twin telepathy' went, he knew _she _was what the girl that George was thinking of when he spaced out for ten minutes before they slept last night. She was the Beauxbatons girl troublemaker that he was happy to tell Fred about when he snuck out to get them both some food.

"I brought you guys something." said Ariadne as she handed some of the contents of her bag to George. "We went to Hogsmeade this morning for some shopping."

"Thank you." said George as he took the treats that Ariadne was handing to him. He was blushing and he hoped that even the small wisps of his beard was able to hide his cheeks.

"So what year are you?"asked Fred slowly studying Ariadne's features. He was then convinced on why his brother was blushing and spacing out thinking about this girl. She was really astonishing but, Fred's eyes were already set on someone else.

"Sixth year. I'm sixteen. What about you guys?"she said.

"What a coincidence! We're in our sixth year here too." said Fred his malicious eyes setting on George signaling a teasing stare that he should go for her.

The three of them chatted and had a good time getting to know each other. Ariadne wasn't what most Hogwarts student think a Beauxbatons student would be. She was a prankster and a troublemaker like Fred and George. She was very fun to be with and George grew even more fond of her and she also felt the same.

"Miss Ariadne I presume?" said Madame Pomfrey. Ariadne just nodded in response. "Your friends are looking for you"  
>Five beautiful Beauxbatons girls were waiting by the door and among them was a blonde haired beautiful girl that looked as if she was a veela and as George recalled, fancied by his brother Ron. The girl walked gracefully towards where Ariadne was.<p>

"Ah 'ere you are. We were looking all over for you." said the girl as she hugged Ariadne.

"Hello Fleur. Sorry. I didn't feel time pass." said Ariadne.

"Time paz? You miz'd our ztroll in ze grounds and-"Fleur cut off. She glimpsed at the Weasley twins with some interest and turned her attention back to Ariadne.

"Alzough I vud not like to interrupt vut Madame Maxime iz looking for uz. It vill be zupper zoon and she vud like uz to get ready." said Fleur looking a bit dismayed.

"Sorry guys as much as I would like to stay..."said Ariadne with a mischievous smile. George felt himself blush as Ariadne mouthed the word _Later _as she turned to her friends to leave.

"I think she fancies you" said Fred as soon as the Beauxbatons girls closed the door.

"I'm not so sure about that..."said George with a frown on his face. As much as much as she would like for Ariadne to feel the same way, it's not showing. Its as if she just wants to have friends that she can hang out with. George thinks that she's too good to be true and that he's not good enough for her. He thinks its best that they stay friends and just let his feelings be. Just feelings and nothing more.

Fred picked up George's thought through their twinscence. "Don't be so devastated, mate. There ain't no reason for her to like you back." said Fred with encouragement. "There is a big chance that she likes you too. You have a lot in common. She could be like our other twin in a way"

"Other twin?"said George confused.

"Yeah but she's the twin from another mother... An attractive French mother that made her as astonishing as she is...but my point is don't give up now when you've just met"said Fred. George let his brother's words sink into him. Wanting to believe and have faith that there is a girl out there that is just like him and that he would fall for that girl and it just happened to be Ariadne.

...

After another week on the hospital wing, Fred and George had no more long ginger beards and they can finally do their mischievous ways of business in the upcoming Triwizard Tournament. They were happy to know that they made to the day that the champions of each school would be chosen. Everyone was assembling to the Great Hall. George caught a glimpse of Ariadne's group of friends all lined up by pairs and Ariadne was beside Fleur as they chatted and walked so elegantly and gracefully on their way to the Great Hall. George caught Ariadne's eye and she waved hello with the flash of her beautiful smile and turned back to Fleur on to whatever they were talking about. George remembered that ever since they met, Ariadne would visit him and Fred at the hospital wing in her free time. She would suggest schemes and chat with the both of them. To George, it felt like as if they've known each other for years even if they've only really known each other for just 2 weeks.

As the names of the Triwizard champions were announced after the Goblet of Fire would conjure the parchments with the names of the students it has chosen from each school. George wished that either he or Fred be chosen even if it was unlikely. Now when he listened to the champion from Beauxbatons Academy, he remebered the day he and Fred put their names on the Goblet of Fire and before they did, Ariadne's group of friends put their names on the Goblet. George wished that Ariadne would NOT be chosen. It was exciting to be part of the tournament but he knows that he would have mixed emotions of worry, panic and nervousness every time a task come and Ariadne would have to take part. He _cares. _He convinced himself that ever since Ariadne mouthed the word _later _when she left and came back in the evening after supper, he was certain that he was falling for her.

"The champion from Beauxbatons Academy..."began Professor Dumbledore when he caught the parchment."... _Fleur Delacour_!"

Ariadne and her friends stood and clapped as their friend, Fleur stood and followed the path where the other chosen champions stayed. George felt relieved after hearing Fleur's name instead of Ariadne's.

...

After the first task, Gryffindor students celebrated Harry's success. All champions finished their first task of the Triwizard Tournament successfully but Harry's tactics were most remarkable.

When Professor McGonagall announced the Yule Ball, only one thing came into George's mind;To ask Ariadne to be his date. Fred helped George to make his attempt memorable and done as soon as possible because since she is friends with Fleur, the Beaxbatons champion, a lot of men from Hogwarts or Durmstrang would do anything to get Fleur or her friends to be their dates and it is not only because they want to be center of attention but also because Fleur and her friends are all breathtakingly beautiful. As a matter of fact, all girls from Beauxbatons Academy are astonishing and gorgeous but it is Fleur's group that gets most of the attention and all eyes of boys.

Fred's plans range from so simple to the impossible that should catch Ariadne's attention. First plan was to ask her personally and straight up but the problem was, and Harry pointed this out with his attempts to ask Cho Chang for the Yule Ball, is that they always travel in groups. George didn't want to be embarrassed if Ariadne would ever say no.

With all attempts of a plan- there was no plan at all. Fred wasn't planning on giving up because he has never seen hi brother this way. George was just short of words and barely has the confidence when it comes to asking Ariadne to the Yule Ball. One of the plans included fireworks rigged to form words 'Ariadne! Please be my date for the Yule Ball' but when they tested the fireworks it ended up having a mind of its own and blew up a tree in the Forbidden Forest.

"George!" called Ariadne as Fred and George entered the Great Hall for dinner. Ariadne ran to the George's side smiling. "I want you to wait for something I've done." she said, as her mischievous smile crept on her face.

"What did you do?" asked George.

"You'll see when the desserts get served. Hopefully I won't get caught."

"Why would you prank someone might I ask?"asked Fred.

"It's some _people._ And because,"replied Ariadne with a defensive tone. "I was merely defending myself from those Durmstrang boys."

"Defending?" asked George worriedly.

"They kept on persuading me to go to the ball with them." As she said this Fred's eyes widened and George frowned.

"Hold on... Them?" said Fred.

"_Oui_! There were three of them and they asked me to the ball along with my friends. I said no because they weren't really the kind I would want to be with..."

George sighed a sigh of relief hoping that Ariadne didn't notice. All of the sudden, Ariadne held his hand tightly and he flinched in surprise.

"_Pardon ne moi_... I just... I was hoping for someone else" she said as she let go of George's hand.

She blushed. George would've sworn she blushed at that moment.

"Well just wait and see! I'll see you both soon! _Au revoir!_" She said strolling off to the Ravenclaw table with all the other Beauxbatons students. George was relieved that he had a chance with her and Fred kept on teasing him that it was him that Ariadne had wanted to go to the ball to and that he was such a coward to ask her at that moment. George should have but he didn't. The feel of her hand that held his for a moment ago still lingered and he was certain he was blushing while Fred kept on teasing him on their way to the Gryffindor table.

A few moments later, everyone witness Ariadne's grand prank. 'Grand' was the proper way to describe it since the prank included 3 house elves serving 3 trays of large covered plates to the 3 Durmstrang boys. Each tray consisted of one plate covered. When the elves placed the plates in front of the each boy, they put table napkins on their laps and said in unison "Enjoy, Master." And when the elves lifted the covers at the same time, 3 baby mandrakes screamed and attacked the boys' faces. Every student in the Grand Hall laughed while the Professors hurried to the boys especially their headmaster Karkaroff but the Professors who stayed at their tabled stifled silent laughs.

By the time dinner was done, everyone talked about the sudden prank but only Fred and George knew who did it. Soon after, Ariadne met up with them after parting from her "Line of Friends". "What do you think? Too much" said Ariadne. "It was perfect." was all that George could say. Ariadne smiled. With that smile, George forgot everything that he and Fred have been planning on how he can ask her to be his date because George couldn't stop the words that came out of his mouth.

"Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"said George.

"I would love to" said Ariadne with her beautiful smile that would surely make any guy skip a heart beat.

...

Its the evening of the Yule Ball and Fred and George were thankful that they didn't get the same dress robes ass their brother Ron did. "All set." said Fred. "I'm going to wait in the common room for Angelina. See you later George!"

George had to check one last glance in the mirror just to make sure everything is in place so that he won't have to embarrass himself in front of Ariadne. When he finally agreed with himself that he looked 'fine'. He set off to wait for Ariadne by the door of the Great Hall and he wasn't exactly prepared to see what was in store for him.

After a few minutes, Ariadne went down the stairs with a familiar looking girl. The girl was surely not one of Ariadne's friends but George's full attention was on Ariadne. She looked remarkable wearing a beautiful midnight blue empire cut cocktail dress with small silver bead embroidery that had a braided cloth straps and showed her back with the crossed straps on top of her not too pale skin. Her hair was done as a up-do chignon with small locks of hair let go in curls. She had only a little make up which is only the black eyeliner that brought out the brown of her eyes and rose colored lipstick.

"You look amazing."said George as soon as she was by his side. Ariadne giggled in response. The giggle that would always make George blush. "You look handsome as well." she said with her beautiful smile. "This is my stepsister, Freya." She gestured to the dark haired girl with almost the same hair styled as Ariadne but except hers were neatly done with no small locks let go and she was wearing a sky blue strapless empire cut and is also backless like Ariadne's except that there is a crisscrossed ribbon tied at the back slightly concealing her bare skin. Freya held out her hand as George shook it. "So he's your date." said Freya. "Not bad, sis. I'll see you then. I have my date waiting." she said as she waved good bye to Ariadne and George.

"You do absolutely look like sisters." said George.

"Even if you know for a fact we're not but thanks." said Ariadne with a smile that made George blush even more.

"Well," said George, holding up his arm for her. "Let's enjoy the night."

"Absolutely" Ariadne replied as he took his arm as he led her into the Great Hall.

As the Triwizard Champions began the dance, George couldn't refuse when Ariadne dragged him to the dance floor. She was certainly a head turner a she gracefully danced the waltz and as the music changes she still continues to dance gracefully.

"May I?" asked a Durmstrang boy as he he held his hand to ask Ariadne to dance with him. George flinched but Ariadne just held his hand tight.

"Sorry. I'd rather spend the whole dance with my date but thank you though." was all Ariadne said in reply and flashing her beautiful smile as the boy bowed and walked away. George blushed and that made Ariadne giggle. "You can't get rid of me that easily" she said. "That never crossed my mind." George replied and with that Ariadne blushed. With the waltz continuously playing, George looked deep into Ariadne's eyes as she did to him as they enjoyed their moment together.

When they got tired of dancing, George and Ariadne were inseparable during the ball. Even with the occasional hellos from their friends, they still had full attention each other.

..._to be continued..._


End file.
